CV 205-502, a non-ergot dopamine agonist, will be used to treat hyperprolactinemic patients for at least 6 months to determine its efficacy in reducing prolactin secretion and in reducing tumor size in patients who have demonstrable tumors. The dose of CV 205-502 will be increased as needed to effect greater reduction in prolactin.